masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Characters/Mass Effect 3
More adversaries What about the DLC villains the Shepard clone and Oleg? ---- yep shoudnt this be added to?--Perkins98 (talk) 19:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :I support this. I also suggest to add Udina, Henry Lawson some reaper foes, they are the main foes of the game. Harbinger appeared once, if it had been a boss, we all could agree to add it. Harbinger shoul be added, also they you say... :)--Perkins98 (talk) 19:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Jack... After the party jack request to meet you at the armax arena, she fight's a battle with you in the arena as a tempoary squadmate, should this be added? --Perkins98 (talk) 19:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The new lady... The new character Maya Brooks,is first friendly then enemy, any ideas? My vote is for Adversaries. There's already a spoiler tag so there's no need to worry. Garhdo (talk) 20:16, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :She's too weak for a boss, so I don't support adding her. 21:32, March 5, 2013 (UTC) So was the illusive man, one shoot kill anyone? We should add her besides if the new mass effect tie in comic is related to the final DLC we may find out more about her.--FossilLord 03:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Notes Until we can get appropriate images for Brooks and any temporary squadmates in the Citadel DLC for this article, please do not add those characters in. We need to keep the formatting consistent. Also refrain from adding any other ME3 characters to the page without conducting a full discussion here and gaining community approval (allow a week for responses). It can be contentious to decide who gets a place on this page, so we need to go through the usual procedures to minimize conflicts. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:27, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright, It will be your way Villains first. *I suggest to add Oleg Petrovsky as an advesary, I know he's a boss, but he's undeniably main antagonist of Omega DLC, we don't fight him, but in ME2 chars is collector general mentioned and we don't fight him also. *Shepard's clone serves as a main villain of Citadel DLC and is a final opponent just like Shadow broker mentioned in ME2 characters is main villain and a boss of his DLC. Only thing that stops it from being added i to few health points for a boss. *I think we need some reaper staff, they are supposed to be main villains, but we have a problem, ones we kill are Harbinger's pawns and the Harbinger appears but doesn't speak a single word and we don't fight it like the Destroyer. *Udina and Lawson are final opponents in dialogue not in a combat, but they play the important roles in priority missions. Now alies. *Primarch Victus is undeniably an ally at the war. *Showing only him would be unfair to other alien allies, but it would be diffcult.Quarian admirals, Legion and Eve play major roles, Wreav also even if players detest him. *Thane, Kirrahe are minor characters in major missions, so adding them is doubtful. That's all I have to say for now. 21:23, March 5, 2013 (UTC) For the Sake of Appearances I think the thumbnails for the temp squadmates for Mass Effect 3 should all be Mass Effect 3 images (i.e. Jack's ME3 look instead of ME2 and so on)-- 04:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :That's the plan. Our resident image-taker(s) should take care of it soon. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:42, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I figured you guys were on that. Thanks. I'm just a tad OCD with uniformity. appreciate it-- 21:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Heads Up Add Grunt to temporary squadmates for Mass Effect 3. -- 04:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Grunt is not a temporary squadmate. Lksdjf (talk) 04:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Wanna bet? I just ran him through the Armax Arsenal Arena no problem. The Armax Arsenal Arena permits use of all Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, and Mass Effect 3 squadmates that have survived up until the point where Citadel takes place in the Armax Arsenal Arena. Let me ask you...does allowing every squadmember that could theoretically survive up until this point make any sense to you? Does allowing Grunt to come to the party but not allowing him in the arena make any sense? No, it doesn't. Why? Cause I just did it. Tell ya what. Still skeptical? Go play a Shepard where Grunt is alive as of Citadel. You will get cutscene content and an option to choose Grunt. I guarantee it. Unless I got a super special awesome limited edition of the Citadel DLC that only permits me to use him. Which is unlikely.-- 04:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC) That's not the definition of a temporary squadmate here. A temporary squadmate is one that participates in story missions, and leaves. That would be Wilson from the second game, Aria in Omega, and Jenkins in the first game. I already know that Grunt can be unlocked for arena usage, as does the wiki, evidenced by this edit, so don't patronize me. Lksdjf (talk) 08:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I have to concur with the above statement. Squadmates that are only present for the Arena, Jack, Grunt, Jacob, Miranda, Samra, Kasumi, and Zaeed are not squadmates, they are specific and therefore should be removed. The only ones that should be there are Anderson, Aria, Nyreen, and Wrex. NO one else fits the definition to belong there. If there are no objections by the end of today CST, then I will remove them at that time. Lancer1289 (talk) 10:20, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::To be fair, it would be dishonest to not include them as they do fulfil the role, just not in the traditional scene. The Citadel Arena: Unusual Scores mission and when you go to the arena with Jack could both be considered story missions depending on your point of view. The in universe explanation is also that the characters are coming to assist you. They may not "feel" like proper temp squad mates but the difference is not huge. The should be mentioned, just maybe under the allies section or in a sub-section of where they currently are, or no change except putting a small "1" after their names and noting that there are arena only. Not including the in some form is certainly going to far and most likely people will just keep on adding them back in, as they will expect to find them mentioned here. Phalanx (talk|contibutions) 11:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Then delete Miranda Lawson, Samara, Zaeed Massani, Kasumi Goto, Jack, and Jacob Taylor. All or nothing.-- 21:30, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Also. These 7 squaddies are PHYSICALLY PRESENT in the arena with shepard. It is not a holographic representation of them. They are the real squadmates from the second game. Thus they do TEMPORARILY fill the role of squadmate. That, by definition, is temporary squadmate as you can can not take them wherever you want. But I doubt I will be taken seriously and I will be dismissed as incorrect even though I am 100% in the right. Do what you will-- 21:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Grunt, Miranda, Samara, Zaeed, Miranda, Kasumi, Jack and Jacob have more right to be listed as Temporary Squadmates than Anderson, Brooks, Wilson, Kenson or Jenkins. They are actually present in combat with you, have customisable power sets, and their return was one of the selling points of the DLC. Garhdo (talk) 21:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Anderson, Kenson, and Wilson all had powers that could be used during combat. Brooks is not listed because she never participates in combat, nor is she in your squad. I forget Jenkins's deal, but he is physically in the squad very early on, making him a squadmate. I much prefer the approach that Phalanx-a-pedian outlined, whereby a special note is created, or a new section is dedicated to those characters, because Citadel mucked things up with regards to the definitions that this wiki adheres to. Lksdjf (talk) 22:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) The game trumps anything you have to say on the matter. All 7 of those characters have power sets that you can use in the Arena. You can equip them with weapons and spec them like you can any other squadmate. To say this is not the case is outright wrong and inaccurate. They temporarily take time out of their lives to participate in a match. Mission or Arena, squadmate usage is squadmate usage. -- 23:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Furthermore, as a person who comes here to obtain information, I deem your source on this matter inaccurate (noticed you removed them).Squadmates, temporary or otherwise, are squadmates regardless of where you use them. Sorry, editors or no, you guys are wrong on this. Besides, someone else will just edit them back in anyway. -- 23:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :I thought we defined temporary squadmates as any character with a specific set of powers/abilities accessible via the power wheel and main menu, who participates in combat in specific areas, can be ordered around around by Shepard (the player), and is not available during the majority of the game. The way I see it, the Armax Arena squadmates fit these standards. I'm in favor of including them in the Temporary Squadmates section. And if it's decided that these characters do not qualify as temporary squadmates, perhaps their sizable roles in the base game and the Citadel DLC are enough to warrant adding them to the Allies section. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree entirely. They definitely are temp squad members, and if people disagree, allies. Phalanx (talk|contibutions) 23:54, March 10, 2013 (UTC) If Anderson qualifies, these guys qualify Commdor-- 23:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) If you read the edit summary, I said "removal pending solution." That wasn't meant to be final, but rather a stopgap until we could decide on a more suitable proposition. Honestly, I don't care either way, but one of these pages will get major revisions when we're through, so we'd better decide soon. I'm simply basing what I know off of pre-existing structures. Lksdjf (talk) 23:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC)